3OOth HUNGER GAMES (OPEN)
by CallmeLegend
Summary: This year there will only be 1 tribute from each district but the games will have to be over in 4 days, otherwise the arena will blow up. Story is only from bloodbath to victor. Sponsoring is there.
1. Intro and bloodbath

**3OOth HUNGER GAMES**

TRIBUTE LIST

Males - D2: Hector D3: Maxwell D4: Luke D6: Travis D10: Hayden D11: Pollock

Females - D1: Astrid D5: Hypatia D7: Jessica D8: Eleanor D9: Sansa D12: Royla

 _Countdown_

Astrid D1 F

 _3_

Astrid scanned the arena one last time, to her east and west there were forests. Behind her there was a beach and she could get the salty smell of the waves and to her north there were some hills.

 _2_

The game makers had certainly made this hard for them as the games had to be finished in four days but to make sure that happen they had places very little supplies here in the cornucopia.

 _1_

To her right was the boy from 6 and she couldn't wait to get her first kill.

 _GONG!_

Maxwell D3 M

As soon as the gong rang I started running towards a black backpack that was 30 yards away from my pedestal. There was shouting and screaming all around me. I could see the girl from district 1 slit open the district 6 boy's neck, I guess Travis was his name.

I finally grabbed the backpack and ran off towards the hills. Hypatia and I had decided that we would meet up at higher grounds so that we would be able to see all approaching threats.

I hoped nothing happened to her, I had seen her running into the bloodbath. She was the only ally I had and it would be terrible to be all on my own so early into the games.

Luke D4 M

I was one of the first to reach the cornucopia thanks to my speed. I saw a light but sharp trident resting on the walls of the cornucopia and immediately knew it had been placed there for me.

I searched for my allies and saw Hector finish the girl from eight, Eleanor or something, with one smooth blow. Astrid had already got a kill and was searching for others to prey upon. Jess was fighting with Royla, but she definitely had the upper hand due to her training.

I looked for potential targets and saw Pollock the 11 boy running towards the cornucopia. I charged towards him and he seemed terrified to see me coming. I tried to slash across his chest but he was fast and ducked. Just as he was got back on his foot I kicked him in his face and immersed the trident into his abdomen. I saw life going out of his eyes.

Sansa D9F

I had hid behind the cornucopia till everyone was engaged in some fighting. As soon as the boy from 4 left I darted inside and took a bow and a quiver of arrows. Without wasting anymore time I rushed out and ran towards the west forest mainly because no one had gone there till now.

As I was running I saw the girl from 5, Hypatia throw one of her knives at Astrid and I knew she had hit her mark when I heard Astrid's terrible screech.

I saw Hayden running towards the east forest. He had just managed to escape because Hector got distracted by Astrid's scream.

Hector D2 M

I ran towards Astrid and saw a knife plunged into her back. It was a fatal wound and she wound soon bleed out. Both Jessica and Luke had also gathered.

Astrid just said one thing, "Don't leave that bitch from 5".

It was rare for a career to die so early. Astrid was clearly struggling and I took her dagger and relieved her of her suffering. Actually I was happy that she was no more. She and Luke had got the 2nd highest scores of 10 and were clear threats to my chances even though I had got an eleven.

I took command of the group and asked them where all tribute had gone. Jess replied," The 12 girl ran towards the beach, Hypatia and Maxwell ran to the hills and I'm not sure about the rest."

The arena was not very large so it should be easy to hunt down the tributes. I signaled to Luke to arrange al our supplies. There weren't many supplies this year. "We'll go for hunting to the mountain tonight so that we can avenge Astrid", I told them with a sneer of cold command.

 **TRIBUTES ALIVE:**

Hector (cornucopia)

Maxwell (north hills)

Luke (cornucopia)

Hypatia (north hills)

Jessica (cornucopia)

Sansa (west forest)

Hayden (east forest)

Royla (southern beach)

 **YOU CAN SPONSOR THE TRIBUTES YOU LIKE BY REVIEWING. EACH ITEM WILL ONLY COST 1 OR 2 REVIEWS. PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS IDEA AND ALSO WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE TRIBUTE TILL NOW.**


	2. First night

_Royla D12 F_

She had come out of the bloodbath without any major injuries and had also managed to get hold of a spear. I was involved in a close encounter with Jessica but Astrid's death had given her room to escape.

I can now rest safely in this small cave I had found on the beach that gave me the perfect hiding spot. I had covered the entrance with another rock so that I would be alerted if anyone entered.

I could hear the anthem being played and peered out of her cave to have a glimpse of all the unlucky faces. There had been 4 canons earlier and the ones to die other than Astrid were Travis, Eleanor and Pollock. They were the youngest ones in these games and never really stood a chance.

For now she decided to get some rest in her cave and went to sleep grasping her spear tightly. Her stomach growled as she had not ate anything the entire day but she had gone through worse back home. She promised that the first thing she would do tomorrow would be look for food.

 _Jessica D7 F_

What were the game makers even thinking? The only supplies the careers had were 2 large rucksacks and a crate. They had finished all the food in one of the rucksacks today itself.

"Gear up Luke, time to go hunting. Jess stay here and guard the supplies, we have very little so take proper care of it. Remember we only have 3 more days now otherwise all of us will be ash", said Hector with a maniac grin.

I could do nothing but agree to his command. They went in the direction of the hill and now only their silhouettes could be seen. A dangerous thought crossed my mind. There were only few of us left and it wouldn't be long before the alliance broke up. They would definitely turn on me as 7 is the new career district.

So I went inside the cornucopia and gathered all the supplies I would need into the remaining rucksack. Hector had taken one of them for hunting. I had taken a quarter of the contents from the crate so that my rucksack would be filled. I ran towards the west forest with the rucksack and axe in my hand.

 _Hypatia D5 F_

I had 10 knives remaining with me after the bloodbath and decided to give 4 of them to Maxwell. After all he had got all other supplies and was sharing that with me. He had taken an average sized green backpack from the cornucopia that had coils of ropes and wires, an empty water bottle, beef jerky, matches and a sleeping bag.

We had camped near the waterfall behind some bushes that provided a cover. The waterfall diverged into two streams and flowed into both the forests. I had volunteered to take the first watch and Maxwell was sleeping comfortably. Just then I heard the sound of some boots, I immediately went to alert Maxwell about the intruders.

"What happened?" he asked looking a little irritated.

I told him to be quiet and pointed downwards to show the tributes who were approaching. Just like I feared it was the careers, both Luke and Hector. "We'll try to draw them to our traps and then escape" said Maxwell hurriedly.

 _Luke D4 M_

"Hey look there, someone's running", I told Hector.

We shot off after them with our weapons ready. Hector was behind me probably because the weight of the rucksack was bringing him down. We approached the waterfall, it was dark but I could see well due to my night vision googles.

I saw some movement behind a bush and ran that way. All of sudden, my leg got stuck in a knot and next second I was hanging upside down on a tree.

Maxwell and Hypatia came out from behind the bushes to finish me but Hector charged to confront them. But the boy Maxwell targeted me with his knife and suddenly I felt a throbbing pin on my chest. He had hit me. Hector furiously brought down Maxwell with a punch but got a cut on the shoulder by a knife from Hypatia. Nevertheless he brought down his sword on Maxwell who was about to escape.

BOOM!

The girl ran off to the forest crying in agony. Hector cut me loose but I could slowly feel the energy draining out of me. Soon everything around blackened and I couldn't open my eyes.

BOOM!

Hayden D10 M

There were two canons blasted in quick successions. That meant only 6 of us were left. I had been lucky earlier in the bloodbath to escape with a backpack.

I had camped in the tallest tree in the forest and since then didn't leave its safety. I had enough supplies to last me 4 days so I will just have to sit here and wait for the others to take down each other. The plan was working fine till now.

Now that I was sure there was no danger around me I went back to sleep on the branch of the tree. I could hear some whizzing sounds probably from the mutts around. For now I was safe here…

 **TRIBUTES ALIVE**

Hector

Hypatia

Jessica

Sansa

Hayden

Royla

 **Please tell me what you think. Mutts coming up next chapter. Also don't forget to sponsor the tributes. Just PM me.**


End file.
